Royally
by Glo15Bug
Summary: "I'm Chessa Hiester. Colonel Chessa Maeve Hiester, if you like formalities. I'm one of the upper agents assigned by Central 46 Commander Colonel Reagan. I'm the third daughter of the Soul King." She smirked at the loud gulp Hitsugaya reacted with. "C'mon, Captain Hitsugaya, did you honestly think everyone in the Seireitei was Japanese?" He knew he was royally screwed. HitsuOC


**So, I have no access to stories I've already started because Microsoft locked me out of it. I decided I wanted to write... So I used the crappy one the comes on your computer and this was my result... ToshiroXSoulKing'sDaughter... What could possibly go wrong? :3**

**So let me know what you think and be constructive. No hating without something to help me make it better! Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's our new ALT in school." Karin explained in a hushed tone. "Her name is Chessa Maeve Hiester. She's also the prettiest teacher I've ever seen here ever." Hitsugaya eyed the subject with a seriousness that looked ridiculous on his young frame. Her nearly black eyes met his briefly, exposing an intelligent light that confused him. She continued to talk in slightly accented Japanese.

"I've seen her somewhere before..." He muttered.

"Hmm?" Karin asked, looking up from her reading book. He shook his head and the bell rang. Toshiro flushed and shook his head.

* * *

Walking home next to Karin silently, the clinic came into view. A curvy figure in a Nittany Lions t-shirt and yoga pants met them.

"Welcome back, Miss Kurosaki. You've brought Hitsugaya with you, wonderful! Dinner's almost done! Ichigo, Yuzu, and your father won't be back for a while." She grinned, ushering them in. Shortly after dinner, more of Karin's friends visited and Chessa excused herself to do the dishes. Karin and her buddies gathered around the television and started Zelda: Four Swords on her old GameCube while Toshiro followed Chessa.

* * *

Toshiro leaned on the door frame to the kitchen, watching the American ALT/babysitter washing, rinsing, and drying. She swung her hips to the beat of a dirty Nine Inch Nails song he could hear blasting from the ear buds in her head.

"Help me! You tear down my reason..." She moaned shaking her head in tune to the slow beat. Hitsugaya swallowed and narrowed his eyes. She lost herself in the song and dipped, letting her reddish-brown locks loose. Toshiro couldn't fight the blush when she muttered another line. "I wanna feel you from the inside..." She trailed off and rolled her shoulders as well as her hips. She hadn't noticed him there. He was sure she'd of stopped if she did. His mind wandered to the thought losing his reason and taking control of her. As if he'd spoken, Chessa glanced over her shoulder and clamped her mouth shut.

"Thought you'd be playing with Karin and the boys, Captain." Hitsugaya shrugged as she put the last dish away. Captain...

"How do you know?" He asked furrowing his brow. She smirked removing an ear bud.

"Did you really think Central 46 wouldn't notice that one of their most respected captains began shirking his duties to play with a sixth grader?" She smirked bending forward to level her gaze with the white haired captain. His eyes widened and he forced himself to stay in place instead of drawing back. "I'm Chessa Hiester. Colonel Chessa Maeve Hiester, if you like formalities. I'm one of the upper agents assigned by Central 46 Commander Colonel Reagan. I'm the third daughter of the Soul King." She smirked at the loud gulp Hitsugaya reacted with. "C'mon, Captain Hitsugaya, did you honestly think everyone in the Seireitei was Japanese? Maybe in the Gotei 13, but elsewhere, not so much. You get to come and stay with me this week." Her voice darkened. Flashbacks hit him hard. She used to be shorter than him. She'd been there when he and Kusaka had been tried for the same Zanpakuto. She'd grown into a woman while he barely grew at all. Hitsugaya watched her as she straightened and he swallowed again, realizing how royally screwed he was.

* * *

**So, I used 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails and 'You Spin Me Round' by Dead Or Alive... because... I was trying to build a personality for Chessa and she's going to be a lot like a mix between Karin and Rangiku. Only sober and of legal age. I hope this works out. Again, lemme know what you think!**


End file.
